Agent Down
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: "Mulder... that a jewish name?" Hearing that from a nazi probably was the worst thing to hear...


Disclamier; I don't own the X-Files. Like I've said a million times already.

XXXX

His stomach was still churning at the though of their recent case. It made him sick to think of those damn Nazis killing innocent Jews, but his own religious background of being Jewish himself was playing a big part in that. He really hadn't fallowed his religion and had lost his faith a long time ago when his sister had been taken, wondering how God could let that happen to him.  
He knew it wasn't right, but in a way… to him it didn't matter. It was too late for him. He had done to many bad things.  
He opened the door to his darkened apartment with a sigh and threw his overnight bag besides the coat hanger, not paying much attention to anything. To involved with his thoughts.  
"Mulder… that's a Jewish name isn't it?" The man had asked him and he bit back his comment. He was about to turn on the lights when something sharp and stinging hit him in the back of the head, taking him away to a dark place. Into the deepest, darkest parts of his mind.

XXXXX

Scully had gotten into a fight with her partner over this case. It was bugging her to no end now. She had to talk to him. She didn't really know what the fight was about, just that it had been about his behavior. It was different then usual and it had her worried.  
She knocked on the door and waited, but got no answer, she was about to leave when she heard a rustle behind the door. She pulled her gun on instincts and got ready to kick it down.

XXXXX

It was bright in the corners of his eyes as he looked around the room. He was back at his old house in the vineyard. Why? He didn't remember getting here.  
"Mom?" He asked when he saw her lighting th candles for their usual calibrations. He rubbed his eyes and couldn't seem to get rid of the headache.  
"Fox, darling." His Mother said happily. She held his sister in her arms. His sister as a baby. He gasped.  
"S-sam?"  
"Fox, what's the matter?"  
"Mom… Sam… was gone."  
"What? Gone? What are you talking about? She's right here." She stated happily holding the baby then putting her in the crib as she picked up a lighter. "Fox? Would you like to light the candles?"  
"Mom! What the hell is going on here?"  
"Are you feeling alright, dear?" She asked. "You're not sick are you?"  
A bright light flashed and then darkness again, when it went away he was in the same house, just not as happy. He heard his Mother crying, she was crying again. He remembered it from his childhood.  
"Mom?" He walked down the hall slowly, he stopped at the door to his Father's office. It was cracked open slightly and the greenish glow came through. He opened it and saw his Father in his chair, sitting at his desk.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?"  
"Dad… y-you're dead…"  
"You worthless piece of shit! Get out of here!" He stood and went over to him and hit him hard in the jaw with his fist. "You want to be here? Huh?" His Father grabbed him by the throat and threw him and he hit the wall, wincing at the pain in his back as the Father then kicked him in the stomach hard. It hurt. He felt the pain, which meant it certainly wasn't a dream.  
"William! Stop it! You bastard!" She swore at him as she kneeled next to her son and pulled his head into her lap and held him carefully. "He's bleeding!"  
"He could be dying and I wouldn't care. He worthless, Elizabeth! And the sooner you realize that the better. He couldn't even do what I asked and protect his sister!"  
He could barely move the pain was so bad. He knew he was worthless, he knew he should have saved his sister and he knew it was the truth that he should be dead.

XXXXX

Taking a deep breath she opened the door with her gun raised she kicked the door down.  
She gasped when she got in the door. He was laying on the floor. He had gotten the hell beat out of him. He was out and he looked like he had been shoot. She pulled her phone out quickly.  
"This is Agent Dana Scully my partner is down.!"

XXXXXX

She had stayed with him in the hospital for three months. He hadn't been awake for two of those months. The bullet had gone right through the part of his brain that held memories.  
So she hadn't know what he would be like when he woke up.  
She opened the door as he was just pulling on a shirt, he glanced at her over his shoulder then grabbed his coat.  
"Is my mom here?" He asked, pulling on the leather jacket and turning.  
"Yeah. She's waiting for you outside." She told him softly. She knew he was upset that he had to stay with his Mother until he recovered fully.  
"Would…." He sighed. "Would you… come with me?"  
"Come with you?"  
"Yeah. I know it's a lot to ask, but I don't think I can stand staying with my Mother and my step Dad alone. Would you?" He asked softly.  
"I…" She sighed. "Sure, Mulder."

XXXXXXX

The ride to his Mother's house was silent. He had fallen asleep next to her in the seat with his head on her shoulder. His step Dad was playing with the radio in the passengers seat. He sighed as he came to a classical channel and rubbed his mustache.  
The house was huge up on a hill above a beach. She didn't understand why he wouldn't want to stay here and relax. She knew for certain he wanted to get back to work.  
He groaned softly and slid his arm around her stomach, pulling her closer as he leaned his head more firmly into her shoulder.  
"Shh." She breathed and brushed her fingers through his hair. He was having another nightmare. She felt him relax though at her soft insistence.  
"You two are close?" Mulder's step-father asked.  
"Oh… yes, Mr. Larenz."  
"Oh no, no, no, please… call me Feo." He spoke in his thick Spanish accent.  
"Feo…" She tested. "Well… He's my best friend. And he's taken care of me so the least I can do is take care of him."  
"He's asleep?" Mulder's Mother asked.  
"Yeah. He's on some medication."  
They pulled up the hill up to the big iron gates and pulled up to the house. The house belong to Mr. Larenz and Mulder's Mother had moved in with him after they got married. The fact was the Mr. Larenz had money. And lots of it. They got out of the car and headed to the house, Mulder was still asleep on her shoulder.  
"Mulder." She whispered softly and brushed his hair back. He sighed and lifted his head slightly.  
"We there, yet?" He asked with a small joking smile.  
"Come on." She got out of the car and he got out behind her, following slowly. They caught up with Feo and Elizabeth at the entrance to the house. The maid came out, an older woman, a few years older then her or Mulder.  
"Zorro!" The maid said happily.  
"Cinta." Mulder said slowly.  
"Oh, well… long time no see." The Spanish woman ran up and hugged him. "When I heard you were coming I was very happy."  
He didn't hug her back, but winced slightly as she crushed one of his broken ribs. He backed up slightly.  
"Um…" He winced again. "It's good to see you again, Cinta."  
"And you, Zorro." Then she leaned close and whispered. "And perhaps we could see more of each other… later?"  
"You may have forgotten why I'm here." He told her clearly. "I'm trying to recover, not make my pain _worse_."  
The woman, Cinta then set her hands on her hips and scoffed then walked away. Feo then laughed at Mulder's bravery.  
"Ha, ha…. I think you have made her angry." He said.  
Scully glanced at him for a few moments then followed Elizabeth into the house.  
"She's not the only one I made angry." Mulder said with a sigh.  
"Come. Let me give you a little advice on women." Feo said as he gestured to the big open garden for them to walk through. The sun was setting slowly, sparkling off the water. "Women… they like it when you have eyes only for them. They do not like it if another woman comes in."  
"I know that, Feo, but… Scully doesn't like me like that. Even though I wish she did."  
"Ah, you like her?" Feo asked and watched Mulder's slow nod. "She is a very beautiful woman and you would be wise to make your move."  
"What if she doesn't want me to?"  
"No, no. that is what Women want. They want the man to make the move. They wait for him to make the move. You can't expect her to do it because it will never happen. They like it when the man is outgoing and courageous and asks them, but if you wait for her to make a move you will never be together. It is just that way."  
"Then I think I'm in trouble." Mulder said softly. "I could never-"  
"You made a move on Cinta and Phoebe and that God awful… Diana. She makes me spit." He spat for good measure.  
"You don't understand. It's different with Scully. I-I… I'm in love with her, but every time we get close she walks away. What if I tell her and she walks away from me?"  
"She won't."  
"But-"  
"Fox, my boy. She won't. give her the chance. Make a move or you will never be together."  
"I think she's mad at me right now."  
"Anger doesn't last forever." Feo answered.  
"Feo?"  
"Yes, Fox?"  
"I'm glad mom married you."  
"And I am glad to have such a wonderful, bright young son."  
"I never told you thank you for getting me away from dad."  
"Don't bring up the past now."  
"If I had stayed I would be dead."  
"I know that."  
"I owe you my life, Feo."  
"I don't take loans." Feo said with a smile. "But you can ask that beauty out."

XXXXX

Mulder jogged into the house to see his Mother, happily washing dishes while humming softly. She turned as she saw him and smiled, drying her hands.  
"Fox, darling." She said and he walked up to her. She kissed him on the head. "How is my baby feeling?"  
"I'm alright, Mom." He answered softly. "Where's Scully?"  
"Dana? she went to the room we set her up with. It's next to yours."  
"Okay. Thanks." He said and then quickly jogged down the hallway, skidding to a stop at the door. He composed himself and brush a hand back through his hair as he knocked.  
"It's open."  
He opened the door slowly to see his partner getting unpacked. She turned when she heard it was him. He smiled softly and took a few steps towards her.

She glared at him. She didn't quite understand what he was doing. It was strange. She was sure she had never seen a look like that except for when they were in the hospital in the hallway.

He brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair on one side. Her gaze shot to his, but his gaze was focused on his had and his fingers in her hair.  
"I like it better with your hair long, Scully." He whispered softly. She grabbed his hand and he lowered it to his side then, realizing she didn't want him doing that. He sighed.  
"Zorro?" She asked.  
"It's Spanish for Fox." He said. "It's personal."  
"What? Someone else you've slept with?"  
"Scully…" He gasped out shocked. "I never slept with her."  
"Sure…"  
"You don't believe me?"  
"I have a hard time, yes." She replied coldly. He set his hand one her back and leaned down slightly, she quickly set her hands against his chest and he exhaled a small gasp. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, and then ran her fingers over the place that was sore and bruised, right besides his heart.  
"Don't you love me at all?"  
"Mulder, you know I love you."  
"No. I mean… never mind." He sighed sadly.  
"Why don't you get cleaned up and get your rest."  
"Will you sleep with me?" He jumped at his own words when she gave him a look. "Oh, no… I meant…. Well… sleep, sleep. Like… actually sleep." She just stared at him for a few moments.  
"Yeah. Just stay on your side."  
"Easy."

XXXXX

The next morning she woke up before Mulder had. She had been up for awhile listening to him cry in his sleep about things. She had listened to it in the hospital too. Getting up carefully she went down the hallway to see Mulder's Mother.  
"Good morning, dear." The older woman said happily.  
"Good morning." She said and sat down at the table.  
"What's the matter?"  
"What?"  
"Something is off with you."  
"Mrs-"  
"Oh, please," She waved her hand. "call me Elizabeth."  
"Elizabeth… nothing's wrong. Just… sometimes I can't figure him out. At times it almost seems like he…" Scully sighed. "I don't know."  
"Come. Lets talk shall we."  
They went down to the beach below the mansion to talk. The wind had picked up somewhat, not in a bad way, but enough to make the air seem alive.  
"So… what is going on with Mulder?"  
"Well… to understand you'd have to go back to his childhood. When Sam was taken was when he lost it, but you have to go back farther even to understand totally. Fox… wasn't William's son. And William hated Fox and took it out on him, but then when he gave him the job to watch his sister… and he failed… well… William became worse he blamed Fox and I had to do something."

His Father had thrown him into his room. He was very sick and in a lot of pain.  
"Oh, my poor, Fox." His Mother whispered softly and ran her fingers through his hair. . He looked out the window seeing the snow falling outside. It was cold. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth." A man said softly. "I didn't know this was what William would resort to."  
"I have to ask for your help. Please. Help me get away from him, help me get my son away from him."  
"I'll help you."

"So Feo helped me that day. He got us away from that man and it was the escape that Fox had wanted. Feo and I fell in love eventually and got married."  
"I didn't know any of that. Mulder doesn't… talk… about his past. I never knew."  
"No. I wouldn't think Fox would like to speak about it. He never told anyone half of what he told you. He tried to tell Cinta about his sister once and she laughed at him."  
"Oh, ladies!" Feo called out as he ran up and picked up his wife and spun her around. "Ah! The love of my life where have you been?" The two of them laughed together. Mulder had accompanied him and was slower though due to his injuries. He held one arm over his ribs as he came to stand next to Scully. Feo and Elizabeth walked off slowly together.  
"Where are you going?" Mulder asked.  
"You two are adults. I'm sure you can find your way home easy enough." Feo laughed.  
Scully watched her partner twist his jaw slightly and tilt his head, before he shrugged then began walking slowly. He had a light blue work shirt, un-tucked from his black slacks. She had never really seen him relaxed like this.  
"What did she tell you?" He finally asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Don't lie. Scully, I know you better then that."  
"She told me about your dad."  
"Ah, good old Dad." He said, forcing a smile, but it disappeared quickly as it had come. "I'd rather not talk about it if it's okay."  
"It's fine." She told him and he stopped and turned towards her. "What?"  
"Mmm, nothing." He answered and reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, it made her very uneasy. She didn't understand this, the only time she had seen him focused so completely on something was the X-Files. She imagined her heart rate shot up to a hundred and ten. He leaned down, just barely brushing his lips against hers.

"This isn't the best time."  
"It's the perfect time." He said, totally ignoring everything else. "Come on then." they headed back up to the house. Mulder had slept half the day away and her and Elizabeth had spoken another half. By the time the day had calmed down a bit it was dark out.  
"So?" Mulder asked staring at the ceiling as he lie on his back on the bed.  
"So what?"  
"Can I?"  
"Mul-"  
"Please?"  
"Fine." She sighed. "But if you try anything I'm kicking you out."  
"Fine by me." He answered. She turned the lights out and the only light came from outside. The moonlight reflected off the water, she could see it through the glass doors. She was silent, but she heard the blankest rustle as he rolled over behind her and then slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
"Mulder, I told you not to-"  
"What am I doing?"  
"Your-"  
"I'm not doing anything."  
He had really been pushing it lately and she didn't understand why. Something had really changed in him after taking that hit to the head. Maybe she should have him looked at again and make sure there was nothing lose.

XXXX

Something had changed after that though. She hadn't seen him all day and had ended up helping Mulder's Mother in the kitchen. That woman could bake all day and not get worn out.  
By the time she had managed to get finished helping her it was already dark. There was a light on down the hall to the study.  
She then saw the maid Cinta sneak in the door and then she slowly moved down to see her talking to Mulder, she couldn't hear them, but Mulder said something and she slapped him hard across the face. She jumped back and hid behind the wall as the angry maid walked out.  
She waited a few minutes before she knocked and went in, Mulder turned ad when he saw her his eyes widened. She saw what he was up to.  
"Oh…. Mulder." She sighed. "You're working? You're not suppose to be working."  
"What are you going to do? Hurt me?"  
"I might." She answered. "What was that about?"  
"Oh… umm… I called her on cheating on me a long time ago and she hit me. Again."  
"I didn't know that."  
"Does it really matter now?"  
"First love leaves a mark even after you're over them."  
"So it does." Was all he said as he looked over the files on the desk in front of him. He finally laid his head down on the desk and sighed. She stepped closer to him and ran her fingers up his back and he groaned quietly. "That's nice." She pulled a chair up next to him and as he raised his head looked at the file.  
"So what have we got?" She asked indicating the file. He smiled then.  
"Never thought you'd ask."

XXXXX

The End

If my work is good enough to continue then leave a review. thanks for reading.


End file.
